1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a pogo pin connector.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a pogo pin connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of pogo pins assembled in the insulating housing. In use, the pogo pin connector is often soldered with a printed circuit board by reflow soldering. The reflow soldering is carried out by a series of operations such as high temperature. However, the process of utilizing the reflow soldering to solder the pogo pin connector with the printed circuit board easily brings about some adverse effects, such as deformation and bubble of the insulating housing, and could cause the loss of elasticity of the pogo pins after stress release of the reflow soldering. As a result, that reduces the service life of the pogo pin connector.